


The Best Doctors in the World

by NoirSongbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mentions of Death in Childbirth, Offscreen Childbirth, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Shimadas are taxing for their mothers to bear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a headcanon from boxonthenile over at the Overwatch Writer's Guild Discord, specifically "Shimadas are taxing for their mothers to bear, which is why Hanzo and Genji have different mothers" and encouraged by Barid, so here we are! I'm only a little sorry.

_ The best doctors in the world. _

Everyone had been using that phrase around Genji quite a lot, lately, in reference to the people working out of Overwatch’s medbay. 

Intellectually, he knew that was true. Angela Ziegler, Tekhartha Zenyatta, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, and Ana Amari were among the finest the world had to offer, and if anyone could ensure that Satya came through her pregnancy healthy and hale, it would be them.

Emotionally?

Emotionally, he was watching the love of his life slowly deteriorate, because bearing a dragon was  _ difficult,  _ never mind bearing  _ three.  _ There were stories in the Shimada clan going back for generations - dragon children were hard on their mothers, in a thousand different ways. Hanzo’s mother died in childbirth, a rare thing in the modern era - but there had been, as Genji understood, nothing anyone could do. Genji’s mother had survived, but she could never have another child.

But Overwatch had  the best doctors in the world,  so he was being foolish for worrying so much.

He was being foolish for worrying when he sat next to Satya, who was confined to medbay for her last trimester, and fretted over how much weight she was  _ losing.  _ She should have been gaining, she should have looked healthy and happy - instead, she just looked  _ tired.  _ She tried so hard to be happy and excited for him, and he knew she was eager to welcome their babies into the world, but every time he saw her, he was afraid she wouldn’t make it. That all their children would have would be all Hanzo had - a few photographs and the stories others could tell.

Genji wasn’t sure he could bear it.

He had found so many things when he found Satya - and she had so many things here, with Overwatch. Her life was just now becoming her own, it was brutally unfair that she might lose it now because the two of them had been foolish and had, once, not considered consequences. 

But Overwatch had  the best doctors in the world _ ,  _ and she would, surely, be fine.

She  _ had _ been fine the first few months. Genji had always thought the idea of pregnant woman having a “glow” was silly, romanticized nonsense, but he had seen it - the way she lit up every time they got to announce it all over again, how she somehow managed to look even  _ more  _ beautiful once she started to show, how she had shone with delight when they learned it was triplets. The stories about his mother and Hanzo’s had been in the back of his mind, then, but they were more like any number of stories he had heard as a child, distant and barely relevant, than the blaring warnings they felt like now.

It wasn’t until the fifth month that she started to decline; she had been off mission roster for quite some time at that point, anyway, but she began to tire easily, and slowly the glow faded to be replaced by constant exhaustion and aches. Her weight began to drop even as her belly grew, and it made for an alarming image. She did her best, but when halfway through her sixth month she passed out in the kitchen and it was only McCree’s very lucky presence that saved her from a dangerous fall, everyone concerned agreed it was best for her to be committed to medbay, where she could be kept under observation.

Her condition had only gone downhill from there, despite the best efforts of all of Overwatch’s physicians.

But Overwatch had  the best doctors in the world.

It wasn’t that he doubted Angela’s abilities, or Zenyatta’s - both of them had more than proven themselves, particularly to him personally. So had Lúcio and Ana. It was that he doubted that they could save Satya from something so far beyond  _ any  _ of their comprehension. The dragons were something else, and there was no explanation for them in medical science.

He was glad, often, for Hanzo’s presence, because Hanzo never diminished or minimized his distress. Hanzo was a solid presence with a cup of tea and a shoulder to lean against, because he  _ understood.  _ He remembered, he confessed to Genji, the way their father had looked at him, because even after he married Genji’s mother and had a second child, he was never quite over the loss of his first wife, and he never quite stopped blaming Hanzo for it.

Genji swore to himself, at least, that he would not repeat  _ that  _ mistake. Whatever happened, he would love his children. 

“I don’t know if I can do it alone,” he confessed quietly, late one night, when Hanzo found him on the comm tower after a particularly rough visit with Satya in the medbay. She had been barely awake for most of it, only occasionally seeming aware enough to realize he was there.

“You will not be alone,” Hanzo promised, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever may happen - I can promise you that much.”

It was true, he knew - he would have Hanzo and Jesse and all the other members of Overwatch. But it would not be the same, he knew that as well.

But Overwatch had  the best doctors in the world.

They had opted for a Caesarian section, because a drawn-out, stressful natural birth was deemed too dangerous in Satya’s weakened state. Genji wasn’t allowed in the medbay; he paced outside instead, anxiously, praying that his worries would come to nothing and Satya and the babies would be fine. 

He had not been this afraid in a long time - not since, were he being honest, he had been staring down his brother’s sword knowing Hanzo really did intend to end his life. Then, it had been fear for himself that consumed him; now, it was fear for the woman he loved.

He felt the gentle weight of his dragon around his shoulders, and Ramen let out a sad little chirp. 

“I know,” Genji said quietly. “I know - but we have to trust them.” 

After all, Overwatch had  the best doctors in the world.

When the door finally opened and Angela stepped out, she looked exhausted but relieved, and she fixed him with a smile.

“Satya and the babies are fine,” she said, before he could ask. “They are all asleep, and she will have a long recovery - but they are all fine.”

Like that, months of anxiety were lifted off his shoulders. There might be other consequences, but they would be able to deal with whatever they were.

Angela brought him into the little nursery they had set up in the medbay, and he sat on the edge of Satya’s bed, glad he had stripped down to only the most essential bits of his armor, so when he saw his sleeping lover and their children, it was with his own eyes, and not through a visor. 

Satya began to stir as he stroked his fingers through her hair, and when her eyes opened and fixed on his, she let out a happy sigh.

“Have you seen our children,  _ baalam?” _ She asked, quietly, moving her head to rest it in his lap.

“I have,” Genji replied. “They’re beautiful, just like their mother.”

Truly, if they could give him this, Overwatch had the best doctors in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, at [noirsongird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com)


End file.
